Amnesia Advantage
by Rockgirl28
Summary: Derek and Casey get into an accident on their way to a party. After the accident Derek winds up with Amnesia. Could Derek's memory loss work to Casey's advantage? DASEY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story. Enjoy!

** Saturday 6 pm **

"_Der-ek!" _screamed Casey. Derek and Casey were having their daily fight. " I need the car tonight."

" Oh I'm sorry I didn't know the loser competition was in town."

" For your information Derek I'm going to a party tonight."

"A party you? Ha! Who would invite you to a party?"

"Sam." At that Derek's smile faded.

" Sam actually invited you to his party?"

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" she asked trying to make her voice sound all cute.

" No it doesn't bother me at all." Derek gritted the words through his teeth.

"Good then you wouldn't mind driving me?" she asked in a cutsey voice along with a smirk.

"Fine!" He grabbed his coat and stormed out the back door slamming it behind him. Casey smiled to herself. _This is going to_ _be fun _she thought before walking out the door.

** Saturday 7 pm **

~ _With Derek and Casey in the car.~_

"Uh, Derek are you sure this is the right way I think we missed our turn." Casey was worried they should have been at Sam's already.

" Of course this is the right way I've driven to Sam's a million times. He replied with an eye roll. Geez why is Casey so nervous I know the way to Sam's… but man she looks really… his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Casey screaming. There was a giant truck heading straight for them!

A/N: I know Cliffhanger. I'm sorry. Anyway it's the weekend so I should be able to update a lot. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy! Thanks agains for the revirews they mean alot! Disclaimer: I do not own life with derek.

Recap: _Derek's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Casey screaming. Heading right for them was a giant truck!_

Slam! They were hit and both were knocked unconscious. When Casey woke up everything was white. She looked around and soon realized she was in a hospital. She tried to think about what had happened before. _She and Derek were fighting and on their way to a party. Then there was that truck that hit me and Derek. _She suddenly remembered _Derek._ Lots of questions entered her mind. _Was Derek all right? Where is Derek? Is he alive? Oh I hope he's ok!_ Her thoughts were interrupted when a man in a white coat stepped into the room. " Hello Miss Macdonald. I'm Dr. Fritz."

"Um, you can call me Casey, but I have a question."

" Alrighty. Ask away."

" Uh ok well there was another passenger in the car with me his name is Derek Venturi. Do you know if he's alright?"

" Well see for yourself." He pulled away the curtain and Casey gasped at what she saw. Derek Venturi was lying their with bruises and cuts. A broken arm and leg. With machines hooked up to him. She looked down at herself all she had was a broken wrist and lots of cuts and bruises. He didn't deserve any of that. She was almost in tears. The doctor broke the silence.

" Um Casey we've run some tests and we have found out that Derek has…"

A/N: I know a Cliffhanger well sort of. I'm pretty sure you can figure out what he has. Anyway Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the tips it helps me become a better writer! Anyway, Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek. **

Recap: _"Um, Casey we've run some tests and we found out that Derek has…"_

Amnesia. Casey couldn't take it anymore she started sobbing. When she was finished sobbing she looked at the doctor with a serious look plastered across her face. It was awhile before she finally spoke but when she did she asked " How much doesn't he remember and how long will it last?"

" Well we're not sure how much he doesn't remember and it could be permanent we're not entirely sure."

" Do you know when he'll wake up? Maybe I can ask him what he remembers."

" That would be a great idea. Thank you he should be awakening in a few hours." With that the doctor left the room. When Casey was sure he was gone she got out of her bed and went over to Derek's. She held his hand and sobbed.

**A/N: I know its short and I'm sorry for it but the next one is definitely going to be longer. I just have two questions to ask you guys. **

**Should Derek lose his full memory?**

**Yes **

**No**

**Should Derek's amnesia be permanent?**

**Yes **

**No**

**It's up to you guys I'll write what you say! **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys thanks so much for the reviews! I love getting them! As for the questions I asked you'll just have to read the story to find out what I did. I tried to be fair and go with the majority some of it is my own idea. I know long authors note sorry! Enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own Life with Derek.**

_Recap: She held his hand and sobbed._

When Casey was finished sobbing she crawled back into her bed. She just sat there and looked out the window. She looked back at Derek_. Wow he's so cute! Stop it Casey you can't like him!_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Derek stirring. His eyes then fluttered open. Casey slowly got out of bed and walked over to him. She said quietly "Derek?" He didn't respond or even stir. She tried again this time a little louder. Still nothing. She tapped on his shoulder he turned and faced her with a confused look on his face. " Um, can I help you?" he asked. " Derek don't you remember me?"

" Who's Derek?"

"You are, don't you remember?" "Do you remember anything?" "Like George?"

"Yeah George is my dad. How do you know that?"

"Well do you remember me?"

"No but again how do know that? Wait, you're my girlfriend aren't you?"

"Your girlfriend are you… Actually yes I am I am your girlfriend."

"You are! Sweet! Wait why are you in a hospital gown?"

" Don't you remember the accident?"

"What accident?"

"We were on our way to your friend Sam's party and we missed the turn and a truck was coming toward us and it hit us."

"Really? Oh well I'm sorry." Casey couldn't believe it Derek was actually apologizing to her although he thought she was his girlfriend not his stepsister.

"It's ok I'm just sad you can't remember anything."

"No I remember some things like my dad's name is George I have two siblings Edwin and Marti and I have a mother named Abby."

"Um, Derek your dad got remarried to a woman named Nora."

"What?! So do I have new siblings?"

"Yes a stepsister named Lizzie."

"Cool. I know this sounds kind of weird especially since you're my girlfriend but what's your name?"

"My name's Casey."

"Casey. I like that name."

With that Derek sat up and kissed her passionately Casey didn't pull back but instead deepened the kiss.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I tried to put your opinions in. As for Derek it being permanent you'll just have to wait and see. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**

_Recap: Casey didn't pull back but instead deepened the kiss._

They finally broke apart but only because they had to take a breath. Suddenly the doctor walked in. "Hello Casey. I see Derek has woken up. How much does he remember." Casey pulled the doctor to her side of the room and drew the curtain. "Well he remembers his two siblings Edwin and Marti and his dad George, except he doesn't remember that his dad got divorced and remarried or his new stepsister Lizzie."

"Well it's good that you found out. I have some other news."

"Is it about Derek's amnesia?"

"Yes. His amnesia isn't permanent."

"Really? Well how long will it last then?"

"We're estimating a few months."

"Oh ok well when can we go home?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that you should be able to go home in about a week."

"That's great! I'll go tell Derek."

"Excellent." The doctor gave her a smile and left the room. Casey sat back down on Derek's bed. "So what did he say?"

"Well he said your amnesia isn't permanent and we can go home in about a week."

"We? You mean we live together?" Casey hadn't thought about that. No doubt Derek would introduce her as his girlfriend then her cover would be blown. "Yes we do live together. We have an apartment."

"Oh cool." Casey breathed a sigh of relief she only had one problem now. She had to find an apartment in a week!

**Author's Note: Well now you know his amnesia isn't permanent. Review! I will update after 3 reviews! I know you guys can do it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own life with Derek.

Casey was released from the hospital the next day. Her first job was to go home and make sure her family wasn't worried. They were. When she walked through the front door they were all on the couch a look of worry on their faces. Once they heard the door close they all turned their heads at the same time and in an instant they were all hugging Casey. When the hugging finally stopped, Nora said "We thought something happed to you and Derek, and speaking of which where is Derek?"

"Well mom um Derek is at hockey practice. The party ended really late and Derek was too tired to drive us home so we just crashed at Sam's for the night. Is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok but I wish you would have told me about it, but I'm just glad your ok." Nora hugged her daughter again. After everything seemed normal Casey went upstairs and began packing her suitcase. When she got everything she needed, she went to Derek's room to pack his suitcase. When she was finished she hid the suitcases then went on her computer to find some far away apartments and to find a job. She had a scholarship so she didn't have to pay for collage and Derek had a hockey scholarship. Casey found as a secretary in a big office building in New York City! She applied online and while she waited for a response she looked at apartments in New York City. She found a 1 bedroom apartment in the middle of times square. All of the sudden she heard a beeping. She had gotten a new e-mail saying she had gotten the job. She quickly reserved the NYC apartment and then threw her and Derek's suitcases out the window. She wrote a note to her parents saying that she was leaving with Derek and that she would miss all of them. She left the not on her dresser. She grabbed her keys cell phone and sunglasses then closed her bedroom door for what would probably be the last time. She went downstairs and grabbed he coat she was about to walk out the door when her mom stopped her. "Where are you going Casey?"

"Mom I'm going to pick up Derek form hockey practice."

"Oh ok. Be back home by dinner."

Casey closed the door picked up the suitcases she had thrown out the window put them in her trunk and drove off. She wasn't going to Derek's hockey practice she was going to New York City.

**A/N: Well? Review and tell me what you think. **

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Be sure to check out my other story Marriage Mishap and review that too! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

Casey was on her way to New York City to see her new apartment and set up everything. When she reached the building she gasped. It was _HUGE! _Casey entered the building and walked up to the man at the front desk. "May I help you miss?"

"Yeah I made reservation for an apartment here."

"Uh-huh. Were you planning on paying for it miss?"

"Well I'd like to see it first if you don't mind."

"Of course not madam. Right this way." When he couldn't see her face she smirked. This guy was very fancy. He led her up to the 20th floor. (15 away from the top!)

When he opened the door Casey gasped again. It was beautiful. It had a light hardwood floor and a huger window that overlooked NYC. There was step that led to an area that could be the living room.(a/n: I don't know if you guys can picture this but it's just one step and it leads to a little bit of a lower ground. Hope it clears things up!)

There was kitchen next to it that had a counter that separated it from the living area. Is was pretty big and had the stainless steel appliances. It had beautiful black marble countertops and cherry wood cabinets. There was and island in the middle which would be perfect for preparing dinner. Casey was then led to the bedroom. It had white walls and a gorgeous white carpet. There was one large window and a master bathroom. The master bathroom had tan marble counter tops, a shower and a bathtub that could fit her and like 5 other people. "Well madam what do you think?" Casey didn't even give it a second thought.

"I'll take it!"

"Are you sure about that madam? It's a tad expensive. The rent is about $300 more than the other rooms." Casey hadn't thought about the price. She had to be able to still have money left over for groceries, clothes and other things.

"Well how much is it?" The man checked his book and then looked at Casey. "$800" Casey wasn't completely sure how much her job made. Would it be more than 800?

"Can I hold this room for a little while? I just got a new job and I'm not sure how much it pays."

"I can only hold it for 2 hours miss."

"That's plenty of time. I'll be back in two hours and please hold it under Casey Macdonald." She called, leaving the room. She ran the few blocks to her job and when she got there she was out of breath. When she finally evened out her breath she went up to the lady at the front desk. "May I help you?"

"Yes I'm Casey Macdonald and I applied for a job here and I was wondering how much it pays."

"Let's see your job pays 2,099 a month."

"Really? That's great! So when do I start."

"You can start tomorrow."

"That's great I'll be here tomorrow."

"7:00!"

Casey ran out the door! She was going to be able to buy the apartment! She suddenly had a horrible thought. How was she going to buy furniture? She looked in her purse she had brought $200 with her. That wasn't enough to buy furniture it could buy maybe one couch but that was it. Casey then had a thought her dad lived here she could ask him to help her but would he tell her mom. No he was a cool dad he wouldn't tell. She hailed a taxi and was on her way to see her real dad.

**A/N: Well? Review and tell me what you think.**

**Peace!**

**Lauren.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been busy with studying and other stuff. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

When Casey stepped out of the taxi she was in front of a huge office building. She went up the elevator and walked to her dad's apartment. She knocked on his door and after a while a familiar face appeared.

"Casey?"

"Hi dad" He pulled her into a tight hug. When he pulled back he took both of her shoulders and just looked her in the eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Casey hesitated but finally said "I got an apartment here in New York."

"You did that's great! Are you going to collage here too?" Casey didn't know how to respond to that. Should she tell him about Derek's amnesia and her new job? She decided against it.

"Yes I got a scholarship to Queens." Dennis' eyes widened.

"You got a scholarship to Queens! That's amazing. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks dad, but I need to ask you something."

"Anything darling."

"Well, I only came here with $200 and I need to buy some furniture. I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Sure honey. Let's go. I had some money saved up for collage tuition but I can use it to buy you furniture instead."

"Thanks dad."

When they finished furniture shopping Casey had a couch and a few chairs, a queen sized bed, a kitchen table, kitchen appliances, a T.V., a dresser, a coffee table, lamps, and nightstand tables.

Casey bought the apartment with some more help from her dad. When she finished unpacking her things, it was 11:00. She looked through her purse for the Queens letter. They offered night classes that she could take. She put a check mark next to the night classes box. Then grabbed an envelope and a stamp and mailed the letter.

She glanced at the clock: 11:30. It was too late to go back home. Derek was getting released tom. She decided she'd call her mom before she became even more nervous. It was picked up after the first ring. "Hello?!"

"Mom?"

"Casey is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me. I was wondering if me and Derek could just crash at a hotel tonight? He and his friends went out for pizza and by the time they finished it was 11:00 and I'm too tired to drive home tonight."

"Oh. That's fine Casey. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye mom."

** The next morning 6:00 a.m.**

Casey's alarm went off. She pounded the snooze button with her fist then got up out of bed. Today was her first day at work. She took a shower, got dressed, made herself coffee then rushed out the door.

When she arrived at the office it was practically empty. She went up to the lady at the front desk "Hi I'm Casey Macdonald. I'm here for my first day."

The lady smiled up at her. "Hello Casey. I'm Donna. Your up on the tenth floor."

"Thanks."

She ran to the elevator to find it already closing. She had to wait for the next one. She glanced at her watch. She had 10 minutes. When the elevator finally opened she pressed the ten button and tapped her foot impatiently. When she finally arrived on the tenth floor she ran to the lady at the front desk who pointed her in the right direction. She had 5 minutes when she arrived at the door. She noticed that the sign said

Mr. Doug Pudser.

President.

She was working for the president of the company.

She smiled to herself. She would have lots of people to talk to. Her smile faded when she saw only one desk with a flower basket on it and a name plate with the name Casey Macdonald.

**A/N: Well review! **

**Peace! **

**Rockgirl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

Suddenly a man appeared. "Hello, you must be Casey. I'm Doug." He held out his hand.

Casey shook it. "Hello Doug, it's nice to meet you. So am I your only secretary?"

"Yes, it's going to be a lot of work but when I reviewed your resume it said that you had outstanding grades and you always got your work done on time, so I'm not worried."

"Really? Thank you, sir I won't let you down."

"Well there's some paperwork on the desk that I need you to fill out and I hope you enjoy your first day here."

He turned around and went back into his office.

Casey sat down at her desk and began her work.

She skipped lunch and finished 2 hours early. Her boss let her go at 2:00.

She ran to her car and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow her to the hospital. When she pulled into the hospital parking lot she took out a mirror and tried to make herself look nice. She took her hair out of its bun and took off her suit jacket so she was just in a pink tank top and black skirt. She stepped out of the car and went into the hospital.

She opened Derek's door to find him waiting for her on crutches. She ran up and hugged him then helped him out the door.

When they were finally in the car Derek asked "So where do we live again?"

"We live in an apartment in New York City." Casey replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"New York City? Wow I always wanted to live there."

The rest of the ride home was pretty much silent except for Derek's occasional question about his life. Casey lied about most of the things, trying to squeeze a little truth into each lie.

When they arrived at the apartment Derek was amazed.

"Wow! This is our apartment?" Casey nodded.

"It's so cool!"

"I'm glad you like it Derek."

By the time Derek was all settled in it was almost midnight. Casey thought about calling her mom but decided against it. She put on a pair of shorts and a tank top while Derek stripped down to just his boxers. Casey and Derek crawled into bed and Casey snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her closer. _Hockey practice really paid off. _Casey thought drifting into a deep sleep. While she was asleep her phone started buzzing alerting her of her 10th message from Nora.

**A/N: Well? Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a 50 question social studies test and a 120 question accelerated test all in the same day!**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

****Casey's P.O.V ****

When I woke up the next morning Derek's arms were around me. I snuggled into his chest and stayed like that until he woke up. "Morning sleepyhead." He gave me a smile then got up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom." I giggled. "Okay." He ran into the bathroom with lightning speed. I went to the dresser and got some clothes. I was so grateful that I didn't have to work toady. I was in only my underwear and my bra when I heard the bathroom door open. I wanted to scream. My step brother was seeing me in only my undergarments. I turned around to find his back facing me.

"Derek what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm giving you your privacy."

"That's so sweet. Thanks babe!"

When I was finished getting dressed I went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. When I opened the cupboards I found nothing and remembered that I hadn't gone shopping yet. I would just tell Derek that we would be going out to breakfast.

"Hey Case. What are you making?"

"Actually I figured we'd celebrate you being back home by going out for breakfast."

"That sounds cool." I breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't suspicious.

We went to a pancake house on 5th avenue and they had, at least in my opinion, the best pancakes ever! Except Derek didn't seem to agree. "Derek what's wrong?"

"I don't know I guess I just don't really like pancakes." My eyes widened. "But you used to love pancakes!" He just shrugged. "Well then why don't we go someplace different." He smiled at me and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

We went to a diner down the street and Derek seemed satisfied with their food. I was just about to pay when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Casey it's mom."

My eyes widened. I had almost forgotten about her, what was I going to say?

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. I don't know for some reason I'm just not loving this story. I'm thinking of just deleting it. it may just be because I'm stressed right now I mean this is my last week of school. I'm not sure yet. Anyway review! I'll tell you what I decide to do in the next chapter. **

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


	11. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

_Recap: "Casey its mom."_

She put her hand over the phone and said to Derek, "Can you excuse me for a sec, it's my boss."

"Sure go ahead." Casey quickly ran out the door to take the call. By the time she was back on the line her mother was yelling her name and for her to answer.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, except for the fact that two of my children are missing!"

"Well mom I forgot to tell you that I was selected with 29 other students for early orientation."

"Casey that's great! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"They sent the letter to dad's house and he invited me over there to read the letter."

"I am so proud of you sweetie! Now, what about Derek?"

"Well Derek is on the hockey team and they're already starting the practices so since I had to go up for early orientation, Derek just decided to come up with me."

"Why would the Hockey team start practice this early?" Nora was now getting suspicious.

"Well mom they're one of the best teams in the U.S. and if they want to keep that name they have to practice a lot."

"Fine, for now! Just remember I'll be calling everyday to check up on you two. I have to go now but next time I want to talk to Derek."

Before Casey could respond her mother had hung up on her, she just shrugged and walked back into the diner where she found Derek waiting for her.

"Hey what did your boss want?" She gave him a confused look.

"My boss?"

"Yeah didn't you say your boss just called?" She then remembered.

"Oh right my boss! He said I needed to be in tomorrow."

"That's it?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you were on the phone for like 10 minutes." Casey just smiled sheepishly and said "Oh."

Derek laughed at her. "It's ok babe."

He gave her a hug and walked with her back to the apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment the first thing Derek did was sit on the couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" Casey asked, taking a seat next to Derek.

"I have one idea." Derek said smiling.

"What's your…"

Before Casey could finish Derek's lips were pressed against hers. She could feel his hands running up and down her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his messy hair. They did this for an hour, only pausing for air. By the time it was over they were both breathless.

"Well that killed… an hour." Derek said looking at the clock.

"How about we just go see a movie?"

"Aww, that's no fun." Derek pretended to whine like a little kid.

"You didn't let me finish, how about we go see a movie but not watch the movie?"

"Why would we not watch the movie?"

"We'd be too busy doing this." She gave him a short but passionate kiss on the lips. A grin appeared on his face when she pulled away.

"I like the way you think." Casey giggled before walking out the door with Derek right behind her.

**** Next Day 6:30 a.m. ****

Casey shut off her alarm and smiled to herself when she saw Derek still snoring next to her. Today was another day at work and another day away from Derek. She quickly got dressed and walked out the door.

****Same day 10:00 a.m. Derek's point of view. ****

I woke up to a room of all white. And I mean ALL white, white sheets, walls, carpets, curtains you name it. I quickly jumped out of bed and walked out of the room. It was a living room and a kitchen. Both rooms didn't look familiar. I was really starting to freak out! Then I figured it out. _This is all a dream any moment now I'll wake up in my own bed. _ I waited a few seconds, nothing. _I know I'll pinch myself. _ "Ow!" _ Darn! It didn't work. Which means this must be true. _ _Unless this is a prank! What if Casey made some kind of device that shows me any scene. _ "Alright Case, jokes over you can get this thing off me now!" I got no answer. If this was a prank it was impressive. He decided to enjoy the place while he could, after all, this place was sweet! _I wonder why Casey how Casey made this thing, I mean it looks so real and I can touch it. _

_Wait a minute nobody can touch a hologram! This can't be a prank unless Casey took me here to freak me out. The only question is where is here? _

**A/N: I only have one word to say: Review! **


	12. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive me as you read this next chapter! And thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock!**

**Derek's P.O.V****

_Okay I am really confused! I need to find out where I am and how I got here. _

_**Why don't you look out a window?**_

_Oh yeah!_

_**Retard.**_

_What did you call me?_

_**Nothing!**_

I shook my head. I think I'm going crazy, I'm having an argument with a voice inside my head!

_**Hey! I'm deeply offended by that!**_

_Oh shut up!_ Okay now I know I'm losing it! Especially because there's been a window in front of me this whole time! I ran to the window and tore open the curtain to find the big apple itself. (A/N: For those of u who don't know the big apple is New York City.)

_So Casey brought me to New York City. Wait a minute I don't even know if it was Casey! _

I think for a moment before deciding it had to have been Casey, who else? The only question is, _why _did she bring me here?

****Casey's P.O.V****

I was sprinting down the hallways of the office, excited to get back to Derek. I had already run into 2 people, both carrying a stack of papers and all I did was say sorry before running off. My head been focused on Derek throughout the entire day that I'm surprised I did all the work right.

I found it even harder to focus on the road because the song "Hey Stephen" by Taylor Swift had come on the radio, and my thoughts couldn't help but flicker to Derek as I sang along to it.

"Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel, can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else, I can't help myself."

When I finally unlocked the door to our apartment I just saw Derek sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"Derek?" He didn't even give me a glance, he just said, "Why'd you bring me here?"

I gave him a confused look, even though he couldn't see it. "Derek what are you talking about?" He finally turned to me and I could tell something wasn't right with him. I just didn't know what.

"You know what I'm talking about! I know you probably want to get back at me for all the pranks I've done to you, but this is way too extreme! I mean kidnapping me and taking me to New York City!" That's when I realized what was wrong. He had gotten his memory back.

"Derek I didn't kidnap you." He gave me a confused look followed by a "Huh?"

I bit my lower lip. I knew this wouldn't last forever but I didn't think it would end so quickly and him getting his memory back means me getting my heart broken.

"Sit down Derek." He cautiously sat down beside me.

"Do you remember that party Sam threw?" He nodded. "Well on the way there you we got into an accident." His eyes went wide.

"What! How come I don't remember any of this?"

"I was getting to that!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"As I was saying we got into an accident and you wound up with amnesia."

"So that's why I don't remember anything. But that still doesn't answer my question. Why am I here?"

"Well when you asked me who I was I said I was your girlfriend and that we had an apartment in New York City." I said. You could hear how ashamed I sounded.

"Why?" I bit my lip. Now would be the perfect time to tell him how I feel.

"Because I love you! Alright I said it. I've loved you since the day we met and I don't think that feeling is ever going to go away."

"I guess now would be a good time to confess too."

"The truth is I'm in love with you too. Every time I dated a girl it was just to try to get my mind off of you. It only worked for about a minute though."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Before I could say another thing his lips met mine. This time there was something different about the kiss, something almost magical. Maybe it was the feeling that I knew he loved me back and wasn't being tricked or maybe it was the fact that I could hear fireworks going off in my head.

When he finally pulled away he got on one knee and took my hand. "So Casey, will you be my girlfriend?"

It didn't even take me a second to answer, "YES!" I threw my arms around him inhaling his scent. This had to be the happiest moment of my life. Which was quickly ruined when Derek said the one thing I was hoping he would never say.

"How are we going to tell our parents?"

**A/N: Okay chapters will be coming out a lot more quickly now! So please review! It means a lot to me! **

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


	13. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

****Casey's P.O.V. ****

"What do you mean tell them? We can't tell them!"

"Okay I know I'm not usually responsible but telling them is the right thing and the responsible thing to do." I let out a sigh. _He was right!_

"Okay Derek we can tell them. Come on!" He gave me a confused look.

"Wait, where are we going?" I rolled my eyes then grabbed his arm.

****In the car. ** **

"Come on! Where are we going?"

"Where do you think we're going Derek?" He shrugged.

"How would I know?"

"OUR PARENTS HOUSE DEREK!" I shouted at him. Was he that stupid?

I could tell he taken aback by my yelling because he was leaning away from me with a scared look on his face.

****George and Nora's house****

When we arrived at our parent's house it was snowing up a storm. I quickly ran up the steps and knocked on the door, with Derek following closely behind. My mom was the one to answer and when she saw us she gave us both big hugs then ushered us inside and out of the cold. "You guys are home! Casey what happened to collage?"

"Oh um they made a mistake, I'm not in the group."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Well what about Derek's hockey practice?"

"My…" I elbowed him in the ribs before he could talk more.

"Turns out Derek's hockey coach only wanted kids who weren't that good."

My mom gave me a puzzled look. Derek gave me a little nudge and I knew he meant that we should tell them.

"Mom, is George here?" She nodded and then called. "George!" In a few seconds George appeared at the kitchen doors.

"Derek, Casey! What are you guys doing home?"

"Uh Dad there's something Casey and I have to tell you guys."

"Okay shoot." I rolled my eyes. I hated it when George tried to sound hip.

"You guys may want to sit down for this." Derek said.

They gave us suspicious looks but no less sat on the couch.

"Okay well you know that party me and Derek went to?"

They nodded. "Well on the way there Derek and I got into a car accident." They gasped.

"You what! Are you guys okay?" I nodded then ushered for them to sit back down.

"As I was saying Derek and I got into a car accident and Derek wound up with amnesia." Their eyes widened to the size of baseballs and I could tell they were going to say something else but I put my finger up to quiet them.

"So when Derek had the amnesia I tricked him into thinking that I was his girlfriend and that we owned an apartment in New York. I wanted to go through with this plan so I traveled up to New York for the day and got a job as a secretary up there. Then I bought the apartment with the money I got from the job. I also told dad about my scholarship to Queens and he used the money he was going to use to pay for collage to buy me furniture."

"So when Derek got out of the hospital I made all this stuff up about me and him. Then when you called I lied to you every time."

"Then I got my memory back and she told me about how she made up everything and she only did it because she was in love with me and I told her I felt the same way." Derek finished.

My mom and George had eyes as wide as baseballs and their mouths were hanging open.

"So you mean to tell me that you guys are in love with one another?" George asked.

"Yeah dad, I love her."

"You loved Sally too and what about Kendra? Are you just going to dump Casey after you get bored with her?"

"Not to mention you two are siblings, it's completely wrong!"

"It's different this time dad. By the way we're step-siblings and there's nothing wrong with dating your step-sibling. I mean don't you know a guy who got married to his stepsister?" George sighed.

"Yes Derek I do, so I guess we can't say it's wrong but I don't want you dumping Casey after a few months!"

"I won't Dad I swear!"

"Then I guess I'm okay with it. Nora?"

"If you break her heart Derek you will be punished. Both of you will be if this doesn't work out. You understand that?"

Derek and I nodded.

"Then I guess I'm okay with it." I squealed in excitement.

"Thank you so much mom! Thanks George!" I hugged them both before hugging Derek. He gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Oh come on! You just convinced Dad and Nora to let you guys date and all you can do is give her a small peck on the lips!" I looked up and saw Edwin and Lizzie sitting at the top of the staircase. They had obviously been spying on us.

I looked at Derek and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips that must have lasted at least 5 minutes, which was really easy after Derek and had kissed for an hour when we played 7 hours in heaven.

When we pulled away I could hear Edwin, Lizzie and Marti cheering from up above. I ignored them and gave Derek another kiss on the lips.

**A/N: Okay I'm sad to say that this was the last chapter! : ( If you liked this story then you can check out some of my other stories like Marriage Mishap and Beach Bummer. I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love you guys and please review it would make me really happy!**

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl **


End file.
